Songe d'une nuit d'hiver
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: Quarante-cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis le triste combat entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Le matin de Noël, ce dernier fait le constat de sa vie.


_**Tout d'abord... BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, de bonheur, d'amour, de réussite, de bonne santé, de tout ce que vous voulez et puis, surtout, plein de bonnes fictions héhé.**_

* * *

On commence cette année avec un petit OS en POV de Gellert Grindelwald. Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion d'un Prompt lancé sur la page fb "Les Prompts de Poudlard" pour laquelle j'avais déjà écrit "Ton pire cauchemar". Vous pouvez donc aussi le retrouver sur leur compte avec tous les autres super textes écrits pour ce challenge nommé "Le Noël des Sorciers" (même si pour l'instant il n'y a que le mien, j'ai fait l'inauguration, je me sens trop fière haha). Breeeef.

On devait donc choisir un personnage pour quelqu'un et nous en accordait un autre en échange. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire qui j'ai choisi donc pour l'instant je me tais haha mais j'ai dû écrire (vous l'aurez compris) sur Gellert. Voici le sujet : "Partout ou presque, le monde se couvre de blanc, les cloches raisonnent et les gens se pressent pour faire leurs achats. Et les sorciers ne dérogent pas à la règle non plus, alors comment se passe le Noël pour certains d'entre eux ?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.

 _J'ai pris le parti, pour cette histoire, d'imaginer que le combat entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald a eu lieu dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre 1945. C'est un choix. Nous n'avons aucune date précise, seulement l'année même si, visiblement, nous aurons le droit aux détails de ce sombre jour d'ici une dizaine d'années._

* * *

 _ **25 décembre 1990**_

Il faisait froid ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas étonnant car il faisait toujours froid dans cette contrée, et particulièrement à Noël. Mais cela ne faisait que rappeler à l'homme la douceur des jours d'été au Royaume-Uni.

L'homme fit un feu et alluma une chandelle. Il faisait encore nuit bien sûr, comme le veulent les petits matins d'hiver. Et il neigeait. C'était une belle nuit de Noël comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il s'assit sur une petite table, devant la fenêtre ; c'était là qu'il se mettait toujours quand il avait besoin d'écrire -de _Lui_ écrire- et prit sa plus jolie plume.

 _"Mon ange démoniaque,_

 _Nous sommes actuellement le 25 décembre 1990. Cela fait quarante-cinq exactement que nous ne nous sommes plus vus et bientôt un siècle que nous ne nous sommes touchés. Je crois que le plus difficile, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est le regard, plein d'amour et d'administration que tu posais sur moi... avant l'incident. Quand nous nous sommes revus, ton regard avait changé. Il était plein de haine et de mépris. Tu savais que tu allais gagner et je crois que je le savais aussi. Ça n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment-là. Parce que tu étais là. Enfin... Mais ce qui a de l'importance, c'est que ces yeux douloureux que tu as posés sur moi, ce sont ceux dont je me rappelle aujourd'hui. Pendant quarante-cinq ans, j'avais réussi à me souvenir de ton regard tendre et épris et il a suffi d'une journée, de quelques heures, pour qu'il soit balayé par quelque chose de sombre. Tragique. Mais aujourd'hui c'est Noël et, grâce à Merlin, chaque Noël je me rappelle de ton regard d'amant. De la douceur de tes mains sur ma peau. De la tendresse de tes lèvres sur mon corps._

 _Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps ou alors nous en avons eu trop, je ne sais plus. Mais sache que jamais je n'ai souhaité ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais je n'aurai voulu la blesser, et toi encore moins._ _Je t'aimais, tu sais._ _Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, qu'un lâche. Et j'ai pris peur. Ou alors j'ai été fasciné. Encore une fois, je ne sais plus trop, ma mémoire me fait défaut. Le temps a cette fâcheuse habitude d'altérer les souvenirs. L'as-tu déjà remarqué ? Bien sûr, tu es un homme brillant. Le genre d'homme qui doit conserver ses souvenirs dans une Pensine._

 _C'est ce que je me suis dit en te revoyant. Que tu aies oublié, volontairement, nos moments les plus heureux, c'était la seule explication au fait que tu n'aies pas ne serait-ce que réagi lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais aimé. Tu as probablement cru que c'était un tour de plus pour te manipuler mais tu te trompes. J'avais besoin de savoir. C'est le genre de mots qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place entre nous. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, si tu m'avais simplement dit "Je t'aime" nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

 _Parce que je sais que c'était vrai. Je l'ai compris ce jour-là. Le jour où il n'y avait plus dans ton regard qu'une phrase, toute autre, à peine plus longue : "Tu l'as tuée". Pourtant, toi et moi nous savons que ce n'était pas moi. Mais le temps a fait son travail et il était probablement plus simple de m'accuser. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te comprends, même, Albus._

 _Tu ne l'as jamais su et désormais tu ne le sauras jamais, mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu._

 _Pour le plus grand bien,_

 _Ton démon angélique._

 _Ps : Joyeux Noël, mon amour. À toi toute la vie.* »_

L'homme replia sa lettre, la scella et retourna se coucher. Il fit alors une nuit sans rêve et quand il se réveilla, il avait tout oublié. Il était de retour dans sa minuscule pièce à vivre -ou plutôt à mourir- où trônait seul un lit exiguqui était si inconfortable que dormir au sol eut été pareil. Il était placé sous l'unique fenêtre dont la taille ridicule était soulignée par des barreaux qui la traversaient de toute part.

Chaque nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, Gellert Grindelwald parvenait à rassembler suffisamment de pouvoir pour créer, comme il pouvait le faire avec aisance dans sa jeunesse, une projection astrale. C'était de la magie puissante, de la magie sans baguette, et seul un extraordinaire sorcier aura pu réussir un tel exploit. Mais le reste du temps, le mage noir n'était plus qu'un homme démuni, qui semblait devenu complètement fou, pourrissant dans la pire cellule que Nurmengard ait conçue. Et jamais Albus Dumbledore ne sut que l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé _l'aimait aussi_.


End file.
